entertainment_teamfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Die fünf schönsten Anime-Perlen aus der Winter Season
center Auch wenn es draußen immer noch eiskalt ist und es teilweise noch schneit, so ist die Winter Season der Anime fast an ihr Ende gelangt. Während große Titel wie Violet Evergarden oder die zweite Staffel von The Seven Deadly Sins das Hauptgesprächsthema waren, möchte ich euch in diesem Blog gemeinsam mit Tron-senpai unsere Highlights der Winter Season präsentieren. A Place Further Than the Universe thumb|right|335 px * Titel: Sora yori mo Tooi Basho (A Place Further Than the Universe) * Genre: Slice of Life, Adventure * Simulcast: Crunchyroll * Ausstrahlung ab: 2. Januar 2018 * Anzahl der Folgen: 13 * Studio: Madhouse A Place Further Than the Universe erzählt die Geschichte von vier Mädchen, die gemeinsam in die Antarktis reisen. Dabei hat jedes der vier Mädchen eine eigene Motivation. Mari Tamaki möchte ihre Jugend nicht vergeuden und unbedingt etwas erleben. Bisher hat sie nur ihre Angst abgehalten, eine Reise anzutreten. Shirase Kobuchizawa hingegen möchte unbedingt in die Antarktis, um nach ihrer verstorbenen Mutter zu suchen. Schon bald erregen ihre Bemühungen die Aufmerksamkeit der sprudelnden Hinata Miyake, die darauf erpicht ist, aufzufallen und Yuzuki Shiraishi, ein höfliches Mädchen aus einem erstklassigen Umfeld. Gemeinsam begeben sich die vier, trotz einiger Rückschläge, auf eine Reise in die Antarktis. Ich kann nicht genug betonen, wie Madhouse mit der hinreißenden Animation umgeht, die wirklich mit der ersten Hälfte von Wit Studios The Ancient Magus Bride mithalten kann. Jedes Detail wird mit sehr ernsthafter Überlegung animiert, obwohl die Episoden teuer in der Produktion sind, ist dies ein Paradebeispiel dafür, wie man jedes bisschen Geld sinnvoll einsetzen kann, um einen qualitativ hochwertigen Anime zu produzieren. Der Anime hat eine unscheinbare Geschichte und wird sicherlich von vielen übersehen, aber meiner Meinung nach ist das eine sehr schöne Perle aus dem Hause Madhouse. (Autor: RainA) B: The Beginning thumb|right|335 px * Titel: B: The Beginning * Genre: Sci-Fi, Krimi, Thriller * Ausstrahlung: Netflix * Veröffentlichung: 2. März 2018 * Anzahl der Folgen: 12 * Studio: Production I.G In B: The Beginning müssen Lily Hoshina und Keith Flick, auch Genie genannt, zusammen mit ihrem Kollegen der Royal Police Force eine Reihe von Mordfällen lösen. Auch wenn Keith Lily zunächst für dumm hält, entpuppt sie sich als sehr hilfreich bei den Ermittlungen. Die beiden sind auf der Suche nach dem mysteriösen Killer B, aber er scheint nicht die einzige Partei an diesen Verbrechen zu sein. Da stellt sich Lily und Keith die Frage: Wem können sie noch vertrauen? Auch wenn die Charaktere etwas flach gehalten sind, so ist die Story umso fesselnder. Der Anime hat einige Twists, die teilweise sehr überraschend und teilweise weniger überraschend sind. Die Serie ist sehr umfangreich und bis zum Ende ist nicht ganz klar, was für ein Spiel gespielt wird. Wer Psycho Pass, Death Note oder generell Krimis mag, der sollte sich B: The Beginning definitiv ansehen. Die Serie ist auch, wie es bei Netflix üblich ist, bereits komplett mit deutscher Synchronisation sowie japanischen Originalton samt Untertiteln verfügbar. (Autor: RainA) Hakata Tonkotsu Ramens thumb|right|335 px * Titel: Hakata Tonkotsu Ramens * Genre: Action, Comedy * Simulcast: Crunchyroll * Ausstrahlung seit: 12. Januar 2018 * Anzahl der Folgen: 12 * Studio: Satelight Obwohl die Stadt Fukuoka auf den ersten Blick relativ friedlich aussieht, so sind dort viele gefährliche Personen wie Mörder, Detektive und professionelle Rachesuchende. Unter ihnen ist Zenji Banba, ein unbekümmerter und aufmerksamer Detektiv, der die Arbeit anderer Auftragskillerfirmen (z. B. Murder Inc.) in der Gegend untersucht. Allerdings ist Banba nicht der Einzige, der sich mit diesen Organisationen anlegen möchte, da Xianming Ling, ein männlicher Auftragsmörder in einer solchen Firma, der von seinem Auftragsmangel und seiner Bezahlung genug hat. Mit dem Auftrag Banba zu töten, nachdem Xiaming Ling wieder über's Ohr gehauen wurde, begibt er sich zu ihm nach Hause und wartet dort auf ihn. Als der ahnungslose Banba nach Hause kommt, bietet ihm Xiaming an ein Team zu bilden. Der Anime hat einen ziemlich guten Start, der dem Zuschauer gleich einen guten Überblick verschafft. Obwohl es sich um Auftragsmörder dreht, ist im Anime verhältnismäßig wenig Gewalt zu finden. Der Anime fokussiert sich zunächst mehr auf seine Charaktere. Der Anime war mich für eine bunte Abwechslung und hat auch einige lustige Momente, die den Anime nochmal schön aufwerten. (Autor: RainA) Laid-Back Camp * Titel: * Genre: Comedy, Seinen * Simulcast: Crunchyroll * Ausstrahlung seit: 4. Januar 2018 * Anzahl der Folgen: 12 * Studio: C-Station Die Oberschülerin Nadeshiko, welche jüngst erst von Shizuoka nach Yamanashi ziehen musste, entschließt sich, den berühmten Fuji vom 1000-Yen-Schein zu besuchen. Und obwohl sie es mit ihrem Fahrrad bis nach Motosu geschafft hat, übernimmt sie sich im schlechten Wetter und verliert das Bewusstsein. Als sie in der nächtlichen Dunkelheit aufwacht, hat sie keinen blassen Schimmer, wie sie nach Hause kommen soll. Doch dann begegnet sie der Camperin Rin. Zusammen wärmen sie sich am Lagerfeuer und genießen den Ausblick auf den See vor ihnen. Action, Abenteuer und Aufregung ... Fehlanzeige! Dieser Anime ist ist die Tiefenentspannung pur. Und trotzdem oder gerade deswegen macht der Titel gute Laune und vor allem Lust auf mehr. Die Serie begleitet einige Oberschülerinnen in der Provinz nahe des Fuji-san (Fujiyama), wie sie ihre Erfahrungen mit Camping im Winter machen. Die Charaktere werden zwar nicht übermäßig tief beschrieben aber das ist für dieses Thema völlig ausreichend. Es kommt auf die fein platzierte Situationskomik, bei der selbst ein sprechender Tannenzapfen dem Zuschauer mit nur einem Wort ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht zaubert, und die außergewöhnlich schönen Landschaftsbilder rund um den Fujiyama an. Karakai Jouzu no Takagi-san thumb|right|335 px * Titel: Karakai Jouzu no Takagi-san * Genre: Slice of Life, Comedy, Romance, Shounen * Simulcast: Crunchyroll * Ausstrahlung seit: 8. Januar 2018 * Anzahl der Folgen: 12 * Studio: Shin-Ei Animation Karakai Jouzu no Takagi-san handelt von dem Mädchen Takagi und dem Jungen Nishikata, die befreundet sind und in der Schule nebeneinander sitzen. Die beiden necken sich immer während des Unterrichts oder auf dem Weg nach Hause. Die Serie erzählt in vielen kleinen Geschichten wie Takagi Nishikata aufzieht und immer gegen ihn gewinnt. Nishikata ist oft peinlich berührt und kann sich nie sicher sein, ob Takagi ihn gerade aufzieht oder nicht. Den Anime habe ich erst im Laufe der Season angefangen zu sehen, weil ich auf Twitter dauernd Video-Ausschnitte gesehen habe und eine Freundin von mir bereits den Manga empfohlen hatte. Nach 10 Folgen kann ich sagen, dass ich jede Minute genossen habe. Es ist einfach schön zu sehen wie Takagin Nishikata aufzieht und wie schnell Nishikate peinlich berührt ist. (Autor: RainA) Abstimmung